Spinosaurus vs. T. rex Scene
|image = Rexvsspino01.jpg |main = Jurassic Park III/Scenes |start = - |end = - |previous = Plane Attack Scene |next = }} The Spinosaurus vs. T. rex scene is a scene in Jurassic Park III. It features a fight between Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus. Because the Spinosaurus won the fight, the scene became very infamous among fans. Title The scene is called "Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex" by MovieClips. Video Plot In Jurassic Park III, a Spinosaurus ''strands the film's main characters on Isla Sorna by causing their plane to crash. Afterwards, the characters escape, only to bump into a sub-adult bull ''T. rex, who is eating a kill. The T. rex then, inadvertently, chases the characters back to the Spinosaurus. While the characters flee in panic, the two giant theropods battle each other. After a couple of taunting roars at each other, and nearly stepping on Alan Grant, the T.rex grabs the Spinosaurus by the neck with its mouth and slams it to the ground. The rex ''then swings the ''Spinosaurus ''around for a short while and made it knock down a big tree, until the ''Spinosaurus ''breaks free and tries to bite the giant carnivore. The ''Spinosaurus ''then bites the ''rex ''at its upper right thigh and slash at its ribcage, and the latter headbutts each other and slam at each other, only to be stunned for a few seconds. Around now some Compys can be seen running across the ground. Allegedly, the ''Spinosaurus ''would then grab the ''T. rex by the neck, and in one fluid moment, he twists it (a snap can be heard). The T. rex falls to the ground dead, and the Spinosaurus roars in victory. Accuracy According to paleontologist Jack Horner, who is a consultant for the Jurassic Park trilogy, the reason for the Spinosaurus ''to appear in ''Jurassic Park III ''is to replace ''T. rex as the main dinosaur after the two previous movies, and part of the reason they didn't use Carharodontosaurus ''or ''Giganotosaurus ''is because in children's minds, they look too much alike to ''T. rex, so they needed a theropod that looked far different from T. rex. Horner's most recurring, and controversial theory is that T. rex was purely a scavenger, rather than a hunter. This also includes other giant theropod with short arms like Giganotosaurus ''and ''Carcharodontosaurus, the latter lived on the same continent and time period as Spinosaurus. He claims true hunters need long front limbs to catch their prey, which is where he came up with the idea for Spinosaurus. A hunter does not need to have long front limbs to be a true hunter though. Sometimes, all that is needed is a powerful pair of jaws and powerful back legs. Influence The fight between Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus appears frequently in post-JPIII media. * The cover of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis features the fight. the fight itself can also occur within the game itselfs, but the winner can vary and also the fate of the carnivore can also vary, as sometimes the Rex or Spino will survive the battle by being scared away or they can be killed in battle. * The Lost World theme park of Universal Studios Singapore features the statues of a fighting T. rex and Spinosaurus. * There are often many recrations of this famous, controversial scene all over the internet, most of them with the Tyrannosaurus winning, since it angered so many Jurassic Park/dinosaur fans who loved the tyrannosaurus. Gallery File:Rexvsspino02.jpg File:Rexvsspino03.jpg File:Jptribluray.jpg File:Rexvsspino04.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg T-Rex vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus vs T.rex in JPOG Hqdefault.jpg|T. rex Attacks Spinosaurus mengde-dinosaurnewscenter3trexvsgiganotosaurusvsspinosaurus474.jpg bef26e1449ff9ca9870b522cb5718336bb435bb9.jpg|T. rex and Spinosaurus Size Scale JP3SpinoRexDefeat.jpg 481.jpg 480.jpg 258.jpg 172.jpg article-1204459-009309D11000044C-141_468x319.jpg sizeup2lg.jpg sizeup3lg.jpg jp3-007.jpg jurassicparkiii20011080.jpg RexSlapped.jpg RexSlapped2.jpg Screenshot-1928-4.jpg|In Scan Command screen titles Warpath Jurassic Park.jpg|In Pre-JP3 games Content jurassic park iii spinosaurus blog 19.jpg JP-Wallpaper-part-1-jurassic-park-2352289-1024-768.jpg RexSpino2.jpg Trivia *Although fans speculated that the Tyrannosaurus ''that died in the fight was the infant rex from the previous film, this is impossible to prove. Though both male, the size of Isla Sorna suggests that he could be, and likely was, a sub-adult rogue. Also, if it truely was the infant, it would've had a scar or limp on it's leg from the last film. *Another holdup in the speculation that the ''T. rex in JPIII is the baby from TLW is the location the film takes place. The event of TLW tooks place on the eastern portion of Isla Sorna, which is where the T. rex ''family lives; whereas JPIII took place further to the west of this. *In some shots some scars can be seen on the ''Tyrannosaurus' face. It possibly got these from other Tyrannosaurus ''fighting over territory. *The time ''T-rex is going to attack Spinosaurus in it's hips a tree hits it. Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Scenes Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Film Mistakes Category:2001 Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Events Category:Spinosaurids Category:Tyrannosaurids